


Art for GENTLY THEY FALL by Merentha13

by loxleyprince



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Pros Big Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loxleyprince/pseuds/loxleyprince
Summary: Detective Constable Raymond Doyle was put into an undercover operation to bring to light the extent of the corruption in the Met Drugs Squad. It cost him dearly. As CI5 Agent Raymond Doyle, he is asked by the DCI of a new task force to give it another go. Doyle is willing, Cowley is miffed, and Bodie is not happy.





	Art for GENTLY THEY FALL by Merentha13

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merentha13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/gifts).



> HUGE thanks and big hugs to Merentha13 for the wonderful story that inspired this art. It's been a delight working with you, dear! We must do this again soon! :-)  
> A link to Merentha's story is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12178929?view_full_work=true).)

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks also to the rest of the Pros BB Mod Squad. We wouldn't have got here without you!


End file.
